


Pigtails

by PintoNess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, audrey bourgeois's a+ parenting, but can be read as a one shot, but i hope to finish it eventually, but it will if i write more..., just a random little idea i had, literally just a prologue, might not be updated, the redemption doesn't technically happen yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PintoNess/pseuds/PintoNess
Summary: A little boy pulling pigtails is crushing, but a little girl pulling pigtails must mean something different.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Pigtails

When a little boy pulls a little girl’s pigtails, the grownups around them will laugh it off and suggest the boy has a crush.  
Sometimes, this is true. Children have emotions as intense as those older than them, but without the experience to handle their internal turmoil. The little boy doesn’t understand what he’s feeling, only that the girl is the trigger for his confusing emotions. He lashes out.  
When a little girl pulls another little girl’s pigtails, however, the grownups around them will frown and lecture and assume the two don’t like each other.  
In primary school, Chloe Bourgeois pulled Marinette’s pigtails three different times in the span of a week. A note was sent home after the third time, and her mother had spared a few minutes to explain how unbecoming it was to stoop to physical altercations when you didn’t like someone. It was beneath her.  
Chloe hadn’t been sure that _dislike_ was the emotion she was feeling, but her mother had whisked away without allowing her time to speak.  
Of course, Chloe idolized her mother and thus she believed her. The jittery feeling in her stomach every time she looked at Marinette must be irritation. Her obsessive notice of Marinette’s talents must be jealousy. And so, over the next several years, Chloe built up a rivalry based on a misconception.

Marinette was always on her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're inspired by this and want to use it as a prologue for your story or a prompt feel free, just credit me. I wanna finish it but I have a lot of anxiety writing other people's characters!


End file.
